


Break Free (#315 Sense)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby’s training tries to take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Free (#315 Sense)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a fill for bdsm_fandom ’s 3 sentence challenge. Original prompt Colby/author's choice, blindfold from scripps

All of Colby's training was telling him to panic and he began whipping his head around trying to hear anything, get any sense of what might be going on. He pulled against his bonds his first instinct to break free.

Suddenly Charlie's fingers were gently stroking his face. They were warm and soft, strong but without the calluses of a life lived hard. They smelled of chalk and coffee and the Dove soap Charlie shamelessly used.

Colby then felt Charlie’s breath flow around his ear.

“Colby, you need to calm down and learn to trust that I am always here.”


End file.
